LUST
by Kana Harisu
Summary: Secarik nafsu licik untuk menjadikanmu hanya untukku seorang. Ya. Untukku seorang / AU/ Violence / Sasuhina/DISCONTINUED
1. Inception

**LUST**

 **Lust © Kana L**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

— **SASUHINA FICTION—**

* * *

 **[1]**

* * *

Dentingan alat makan, gelak tawa karyawan, celotehan penuh gosip khas wanita memenuhi kafetaria perusahaan. Pegawai kafetaria berjalan kesana-kemari mengambil piring-piring kotor ataupun mengepel lantai kafetaria. Sesekali pegawai yang didominasi ibu-ibu tua itu turut berceloteh dengan karyawan yang mengantri di _pantry_.

Jam dinding yang terpaku di belakang kafetaria menunjukkan jarumnya tepat di angka dua belas—waktu yang tepat untuk memakan santap siang. Sehingga tak heran jika kafetaria milik perusahaan game yang ternama ini penuh sesak oleh karyawan yang perutnya merengek minta diisi.

Naruto melebarkan cengiran _ambigu-_ nya. Dengan langkah tegap ia membawa nampan _stainless steel_ yang penuh dengan dua mangkok ukuran jumbo ramen kesukaannya. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi nampannya, seakan takut akan harta karunnya tersenggol lalu menumpahkan isinya. Tubuh tinggi atletisnya bergerak menelusup celah-celah sempit yang ada di barisan karyawan yang mengantri untuk mengambil makanan di _pantry._ Sambil melantunkan kata-kata "Permisi" ia mencoba menerobos barisan itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia bisa mengucap syukur karena telah berhasil keluar dari tempat yang sesaknya bukan main. Namun bukannya mencari tempat untuk menyantap santap besarnya, ia malah celingak-celinguk ke kanan ke kiri seperti anak ayam yang mencari induknya. Kepalanya terhenti ketika ia menangkap eksistensi seorang pria bersurai raven itu sedang duduk membaca buku sambil menyesap kopinya—mungkin.

Tak menunggu waktu terlewat dengan cengiran khasnya, Naruto melangkahkan kaki berpantofel miliknya menuju tempat pria itu singgah. Sesampainya disana dengan seenak jidatnya tanpa meminta persetujuan _penghuni lama_ tempat itu, ia mengambil kursi kosong yang berhadapan dengan pria itu—dan lagi, tanpa permisi ia cepat-cepat membuka bungkus sumpitnya lalu memulai santap siangnya dalam kebisingan yang luar biasa.

Pria raven itu diam—cenderung cuek seakan tak menganggap Naruto ada. Baginya, pria kuning itu seperti debu kecil yang tak berarti namun berpotensi membuatnya kesal.

Yah, sebenarnya tidak seperti itu juga, reputasinya akan kesetiaannya pada buku daripada bersosialisasi atau sekedar berbasa-basi dengan orang lain—walaupun orang itu rekan terdekatnya juga turut mendongkrak sikap apatisnya ini. Sudah dari pabriknya, oke.

Suapan pertama Naruto masih bisa diam. _Oke, itu biasa_. Namun ketika suapan kedua—ketiga Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sadar akan dirinya yang tak dianggap sama sekali. _Baik.. masih bisa sabar._ Pikirnya. Tapi, ternyata kesabarannya tidak bisa bertahan sampai suapan kelima.

"Hoi Sasuke," panggilnya keras dengan mulut penuh makanan. Bisa dilihat, hujan lokal terjadi di sekitar meja ini.

Sasuke—Pria raven yang dimaksud tak memberikan respon yang besar—bahkan terlihat tidak sama sekali merespon panggilannya. Ia hanya bersikap biasa. Elegan, mengambil cangkir kopinya lalu menyesap cairan pahit itu perlahan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sudah ia baca setengahnya.

Raut Naruto mulai tertekuk karena telah diabaikan untuk kedua kalinya—catat kedua kalinya. Cukup menyebalkan untuk kategori orang butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang semacam Naruto. Katakanlah Naruto itu perjaka _ngenes,_ dan mungkin itu benar.

"Hoi berengsek!" panggilnya dengan nada yarg ditinggikan satu oktaf.

Layaknya orang tuli, Sasuke masih tetap pada status _quo_ ; diam dalam posisinya—dan apa reaksi Naruto setelah mengetahui dirinya telah diabaikan sebanyak tiga kali?

Melempar sumpitnya yang masih berlumuran kuah ramen ke Sasuke.

Tapi sayang sekali, gerak cepat sumpitnya masih kalah lincah dengan tangan Sasuke. Jemarinya sudah sigap menangkap sumpit itu lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah seakan tak peduli kalau alat makan itu masih layak pakai.

Sasuke berdeham kecil, ia mengambil _sticky notes_ yang tertempel di bukunya untuk menandai halaman terakhir yang ia baca. Lalu dengan perlahan ia meletakkan buku yang hanya setengah HVS itu jauh darinya. Dengan sorotan tajam yang khas ia menatap bocah kuning sahabatnya itu "Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar yang jelas tak bersahabat.

"Bisakah kau gunakan waktu makan siangmu dengan hal yang lebih berguna? Kau pikir kau bisa kenyang hanya makan buku?" cerocos Naruto dengan lancarnya.

"Mungkin," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari balik jasnya. Lalu membersihkan tangannya yang sedikit kotor terkena kuah ramen. Setelah yakin tangannya bebas dari air lengket itu, iamencomot _waffle_ -nya sampai tinggal setengah.

"Aku sudah makan, puas?" ia bersidekap sambil menatap Naruto datar.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap heran temannya itu. Mencomot makanan kecil tak jelas komposisinya itu kau sebut makan? Makan siang? _Oh God. Makan itu pakai nasi bukan pakai tepung_. Pikir Naruto.

Tapi, tak sadarkah kau Naruto, kalau kau juga sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang makan siang pakai tepung?

 _Dunia ini sudah gila_. Batin Naruto kesal. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Selalu begini akhirnya jika ia berhadapan dengan temannya yang satu ini.

"Hei" Naruto menjedah kalimatnya mendekatkan diri ke tengah meja lalu ikut bersidekap, "Aku tahu kau ini tidak butuh makan, tapi—setidaknya ya, berusahalah menutupinya agar orang tidak curiga," ucap Naruto serius dengan ekspresi yang tentunya serius—walaupun kalau Naruto yang membuat jadi tidak serius lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia mengambil sisa _waffle_ hambarnya yang masih sisa setengah. Setelah adonan matang itu tertelan sempurna oleh kerongkongannya ia menyesap kembali kopinya. Turut meresapi aroma yang perlahan membuatnya ketagihan.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Mungkin dia sudah paham,_ pikirnya. Kemudian ia mengambil sumpitnya yang yang baru menggunakan bilahnya untuk kembali menyantap ramennya.

Sasuke diam memperhatikan sahabat karibnya memakan makanan yang baginya aneh itu. Memperhatikan tiap detik makanan yang penuh rempah itu masuk tertelan ke kerongkongan Naruto. Perutnya bergejolak berusaha menahan mual yang luar biasa. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Naruto tahan dengan makanan aneh itu? Padahal dirinya saja hanya bisa tahan makan _waffle_ itupun rasanya hambar.

"Apa kau tidak merasa mual memakan benda menjijikkan itu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke polos sambil meraih kembali bukunya—untuk dibaca lagi.

Ia terhenti sejenak. Seakan berpikir menggunakan otak hinanya. Tak butuh waktu lama ia kembali sibuk pada makanannya, "Entah, setelah kupikir-pikir rasanya sama dengan makanan yang biasa kumakan—"

"Iya, sama. Karena setiap hari kau makan itu, _baka dobe,"_ potong Sasuke cepat.

"Berengsek! Kau saja yang tidak pernah mencoba!" Naruto mengelak. "kau itu terlalu kolot Sasuke! mirip orang tua yang hanya berpikir makanan manusia itu tabu untuk kita makan," ia menjedah "Asal kau tahu saja ya, daging yang dimasak lebih enak dari pada yang mentah," ucapnya sok tahu.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu tak peduli "Yah terserah kau lah Naruto, lagipula aku tidak makan daging mentah," Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Meletakkan bukunya lagi dan kembali bersidekap menatap Naruto serius—benar-benar serius.

"kau tidak lupa 'kan—dampaknya kalau kau tidak memakan makanan asli sesuai kodratmu?"

Iris kebiruan Naruto sedikit melebar ketika mendengar pertanyaan retoris yang Sasuke lontarkan. Jelas ia tahu, dan ia tak mau mengambil resiko mengelak fakta itu ke hadapan sahabat dari kecilnya. Toh, tidak ada gunanya juga ia berbohong. Karena cepat atau lambat orang raven ini pasti akan tahu tentang perihal itu.

"—dan sepertinya dampak itu sudah terjadi padamu," ucap Sasuke lagi sambil mengulas sebuah seringaian tipis.

Naruto mengangkat ujung bibirnya kaku "Aha.." ia tertawa getir "Kau hanya tidak pernah tahu Sasuke! Cobalah sekali-kali, maka kau akan ketagihan!" lanjut Naruto sambil menyodor-nyodorkan sumpitnya yang menjepit banyak helaian mie.

"Justru karena ketagihan itu aku menolak Naruto," Sasuke membalik halaman bukunya malas dan kembali membaca deretan kata rumit yang tertulis disana.

Naruto hanya berdecih ria kemudian melanjutkan pesta makannya yang sempat tertunda karena debat kecilnya dengan Sasuke.

Tak berselang waktu yang lama, Sasuke menutup bukunya lalu memasukkan buku tak seberapa itu kedalam saku jasnya. Ia menyalakan ponselnya. Mengusap cepat layar sentuh itu dengan cepat.

"Lagipula aku tidak peduli dengan kebiasaan bodohmu itu, _dobe—"_ ucapnya pelan.

Orang yang dimaksud hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung. Tapi, ia menahan mulutnya untuk bersuara menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan Sasuke.

"—Selama kau tidak membuat perusahaanku bangkrut, itu tidak masalah."

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Naruto. Kesal. Alasan tega macam apa ini?!

"Berengsek! Kau pikir aku apa?! Budak pekerjamu?! Dan lagi, memangnya makanan seperti ini bisa melemahkanku begitu saja, _teme!"_ alhasil, kalimat itu sukses memprovokasi Naruto sampai meledakkan suaranya.

"Bisa kau tahan suaramu itu? Kita sedang serius sekarang," Sasuke mendesis kesal.

Kekesalnya, hanya dibalas decihan kurang ajar dari Naruto. "Baik, apa maumu?" semprotnya.

Sasuke mendorong ponsel canggih keluaran terbarunya. Benda mahal itu melesat sampai ke ujung meja Naruto dengan mulusnya.

"Kau lihat itu?"

Mata Naruto membelalak kaget melihat ponsel Sasuke yang menampilkan _teaser_ gambar sebuah _galge_ game dengan tipe _heroine-_ nya didominasi loli-loli imut berseragam SMA. Dengan latar seperti _survival_ game tapi tidak meninggalkan sedikit pun ciri khas dari _galge—romance._

"I—ini kan.."

Sasuke menyeringai "Tepat sekali."

"Itu belum seberapa, lihat gambar selanjutnya," sambung Sasuke.

Patuh dengan titah, Naruto menggeser layar ke kiri untuk melihat gambar selanjutnya. Tepat saat gambar itu ditampilkan ia tak kalah kaget dari tempo sebelumnya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Bukannya ini—"

"—Proposalmu bulan lalu? Benar, tidak salah lagi."

Masih dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia membalikkan ponsel mahal itu lalu memperlihatkan sebuah hal yang membuatnya gusar pada Sasuke.

"Lalu apa-apaan ini?! ?! Bajingan, mereka!"

Seakan tak tergerus suasana, Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu mengambil kembali ponselnya. "Aku sudah memeriksa _teaser_ game mereka dan aku yakin ini bukan sekedar kebetulan semata jika memang game yang akan kita produksi itu sama."

"Pasti.. pasti mereka mencuri proposalku bulan lalu."

"Mungkin," Sasuke mengedikkan bahu seakan tak peduli. Melihat respon mengecewakan dari Sasuke, Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Teramat frustasi sampai membuatnya tidak nafsu untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Aku sudah meminta batuan Shikamaru untuk melacak setiap _port_ yang kemungkinan mereka gunakan untuk mengakses _database_ kita," Sasuke mendesah pelan "Hasilnya nihil."

"SIAAALLL! Kenapa kita tidak tuntut mereka saja! Bukti proposal aslinya ada di kita, bukan?"

"Menuntut mereka juga tidak ada gunanya, Naruto. Kesamaan ide bukanlah hal yang jarang di dunia kerja kita. Kau tahu benar itu," Sasuke menjedah "Lagipula, jika menggunakan cara kita ataupun menyangkutkan mereka ke _hal itu_ sama saja membongkar _rahasia_ kita sendiri," tandas Sasuke sampai membuat Naruto kehilangan semua argumennya.

Sasuke kembali mendesah—mendesah berat. Ikut merasakan rasa terpukul yang sama seperti Naruto. Merasakan beban berat yang berlipat ganda lebih banyak dari pada beban Naruto yang hanya menanggung satu divisi bagian perencanaan game baru. Beban yang kita bicarakan ini adalah satu perusahaannya! Semua karyawannya terancam PHK masal jika ia tidak sesegera mungkin membuat produk terbaru yang mungkin akan mampu menyaingi buatan mereka sendiri yang telah diplagiati oleh perusahaan lawan main.

Bukan hanya beban akan ancaman PHK masal, tapi juga kondisi finansial perusahaan tidak memungkinkan mengulang dari awal _project_ yang sudah digarap hampir setengahnya itu. Terlebih sudah banyak uang yang dikeluarkan hanya untuk menjalankan debut pertama mereka di bagian _galge_ game. Kalaupun mereka bisa menekan angka pengeluaran dengan cara membuat game dengan ciri khas mereka—RPG, yang menjadi korban adalah penggemar setia yang sudah menantikan _galge_ game ala —perusahaan mereka.

Hening menyelimuti meja tempat mereka berdua duduk menyantap makan siang. Berita buruk itu benar-benar mengehilangkan nafsu makan mereka—terutama untuk Naruto yang sudah benar-benar tidak minat untuk menyantap ramen yang sangat dan selalu ia agungkan.

Bocah kuning berisik itu mendadak menjadi kalem. Raut mukanya terlihat _semrawut_ tanda pikirannya sedang kacau. Ya.. bagaimana tidak kacau? Hasil idenya dicuri orang tanpa permisi. Benar-benar menguras kesabarannya hingga habis.

Tak tahukah dia kalau Naruto sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga menciptakan ide tentang game itu? Bahkan, ia terjun langsung dalam pembuatan desain karakternya—dan lagi, setiap detil yang ada di masing-masing karakter memiliki nilai filosofis sendiri.

Kita semua tahu kalau jawabannya; tidak, tidak tahu sama sekali. Ketidaktahuannya yang membuat ketidakpedulian itu menjadi sebuah sifat tega untuk tak menghargai.

 _Bangsat!_

Sedangkan sang atasan—Sasuke, hanya memasang raut _stoic_ biasa seakan bebannya sudah menguap begitu saja dengan cepatnya. Walaupun kenyataannya—hatinya masih pundung di pojokan sana.

Ia menyisir rambut hitamnya ke belakang. Membiarkan dahi yanng selalu tertutup poni itu bernapas dengan bebas.

"Anggap saja ini tantangan untuk membuktikan kalau makanan rendahan itu tidak merusak kinerjamu, _dobe"_

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Mendesah berat—lagi ketika menyadari waktu istirahat siang- _nya_ sudah hampir habis. Tak mau membuang waktu, ia bangkit dari sofa kafetaria lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja itu.

Belum sampai lima langkah ia berhenti, "Kutunggu proposal terbaru untuk menyaingi mereka," senyum miring terulas "Paling lambat jam sembilan malam di ruanganku."

Yang diberi mandat malah menatap Sasuke kesal. _Berengsek!_ Baru berduka malah dikasih tugas _._ Keluhnya dalam hati. Maka, dengan ekpresi tertekuk, hati kesal separuh _ngenes_ karena idenya dicuri ia melahap bulat-bulat ramennya. Bahkan kecepatan menelannya mampu mengalahkan kecepatan kuda troya yang sedang berlari.

Pertanyaannya, dikunyah atau tidak itu?

Ia masih dalam posisinya; makan dalam kebisingan. Sampai rombongan karyawan yang masih seangkatan dengannya datang lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depannya.

"Benar-benar, Sasuke ini. Tidak kenal teman apa ya?"

"Ya, benar sekali. Walaupun aku dan dia satu SMA dulu tetap saja, dia memperlakukanku kerja rodi disini!"

" _Mendokusei na.."_

"Dan juga apa-apaan itu etiketnya? Jarang sekali ngobrol dengan kita."

Naruto mulai mengernyit tak suka. Wajar saja kalau ia kesal ada yang mencela temannya padahal tidak tahu-menahu sama sekali tentang sifat aslinya.

Setelah menyeruput kuah ramennya, ia menatap sinis rombongan yang baru datang itu—Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Shino.

"Hei, kalau tak suka dengan caranya, pindah kerja saja sana!"

Kiba mendecih tak suka "Kau 'kan teman masa kecilnya, pantaslah kalau kau berkata seperti itu," ia menjedah "Dan lagi, cuma kau satu-satunya karyawan yang bisa dekat dengannya. Aku curiga kalau kalian—"

"—Sudahlah Kiba," potong Shino dengan kalemnya. "Tidak etis mencela orang yang sudah berusaha menyejahterakan kita," ucapnya bijak.

Naruto menatap heran teman berkacamata hitamnya ini. "Sejak kapan kau jadi bijak?"

Shino hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. Kemudian menyeruput jusnya. "Lagipula aku punya topik yang menarik."

Mendadak semua pasang mata tertuju pada Shino. Menyadari itu, Shino hanya mengulas senyum remehnya yang teramat tipis, lalu memulai ceritanya. "Kau tahu perempatan di selatan kantor kita?"

Sontak semua mengangguk paham—minus Shikamaru yang sudah memulai tidur siangnya. Seakan tak peduli, ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Rumor beredar, setiap tengah malam—pergantian hari, ada seorang gadis berambut panjang sepanjang pertengahan punggung. Kulitnya pucat pasi, deretan rambut membingkai dahinya, dan—"

"—Sa—Sadakoooo!" Kiba berteriak dengan histerisnya.

"Diam! Dasar anjing! Sadako tidak ada di tengah kota, bodoh!" cemooh Naruto.

Kiba berdecak berusaha membalas ejekan itu. Tapi, sorotan tajam Shino membuatnya lebih memilih berdumel dalam hati, menyumpal mulutnya sendiri ketimbang membalas ejekan binatang Naruto.

Setelah _anjing_ itu jinak, Shino melanjutkan _dongengnya._ "Berjalan-jalan pada saat tengah malam sambil menggunakan sebuah masker yang menutupi setengah mukanya—mungkin itu biasa" ia menjedah "Tapi, alasannya memakai masker karena ia menutupi sobek yang menganga di mulutnya. Si Mulut Sobek, begitulah mereka memanggilnya," _dramatis_.

"Ah, _klise_! Cerita lama! Aku sudah dengar," cerocos Kiba—lagi yang diikuti anggukan setuju Chouji sambil menggerus keripik di dalam mulutnya.

Naruto menatap bosan kedua orang itu. Mendengus remeh "Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada omonganmu yang penuh gunjingan itu…"

Kiba mendecih "Tahu apa kau tentang menggunjing—lagipula cerita itu tidak seram.."

"Aku bertaruh 1.000¥ nanti malam kau meringkuk ketakutan diatas kasur—"

"—Baik! Kupastikan kau memakan ucapanmu, Naruto!" tantang Kiba percaya diri, padahal sejatinya ia takut setengah mati dengan cerita hantu—apalagi hantunya. "Memangnya seperti apa dia, cepat! Ceritakan Shino!" ucapnya semangat dengan nada yang penuh provokasi sambil menggebrak meja kafetaria.

Shino hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh ia merasa seperti orang bodoh ada yang menanggapi serius ceritanya. Cenderung digunakan untuk taruhan. Bahkan ada yang sampai terlelap.

"Ya.. seperti yang kalian tahu.. gadis ini bukanlah gadis biasa. Berjalan-jalan menyusuri tiap sudut kota layaknya orang gila tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas," menjedah menelan ludah kering "Tak ada satupun yang tahu bagaimana rupanya yang sebenarnya—" terdiam sejenak menatap audiensnya yang sedikit terpancing

"Karena orang yang bertemu dengannya selalu berakhir menjadi gila atau hilang ingatan—dan yang hanya bisa mereka ingat hanyalah gambaran betapa sobeknya mulutnya."

Hening sesaat. Mereka membatu membisu. Tak ada yang berkata. Naruto diam. Kiba diam. Acara makan Chouji terhenti seketika. Shikamaru—entahlah yang pasti ia juga diam. Mereka mematung mendengar cerita itu. Seakan cerita yang mereka anggap _klise_ mendadak berubah menjadi _urban legend_ yang mampu menimbulkan sejuta misteri dibalik cerita menggantungnya _. Aneh_.

Tapi sedetik kemudian kedua bocah berisik itu menggelakkan tawanya. "Kau dengar katanya Naruto? Gila? Jadi gila?!" Kiba tergelak puas.

Naruto terbahak menyaingi Kiba, "Mana ada yang gila hanya karena didatangi seorang gadis? Yang ada mereka membawa gadis itu ke hotel terdekat!" masih dengan tawa menyebalkannya ia berkata "Benar-benar pembohongan publik!"

Dengan napas yang sedikit terengah, Kiba buka suara "Sudah-sudah, kasihan Shino" belanya "Sekarang mana uangku!"

"Argh keparat! uangku akan habis karena ini!"

"Haha, lagipula salah siapa yang mengajak taruhan? Dasar kodok bangsat!" Kiba merasa diatas angin karena bakal mendapat rezeki nomplok hari ini.

Dengusan Shikamaru memotong acara taruhan mereka. Shikamaru yang daritadi hanya pura-pura membisu mulai unjuk suara "Kalau kalian berpikir ini hanya mitos, kalian salah," ia menjedah "Mungkin video ini bisa membuat kalian berpikir lebih logis lagi."

Shikamaru memberikan ponsel metaliknya ke tengah meja. Jemarinya menyentuh tengah layar ponsel itu—memulai videonya.

Mata mereka semua tertuju pada ponsel Shikamaru. Menonton video khas CCTV yang memuat dua orang figur berbeda gender itu. Seorang pria khas kantoran dan seorang gadis yang—yang seperti dijelaskan Shino tadi.

Mereka bertemu di sebuah gang sempit. Terlihat jelas CCTV menyorot mereka dari atas—hanya menampakkan puncak kepala mereka saja.

Awalnya terlihat jelas kalau pria itu seperti menggoda gadis itu. Mendekati perlahan, menyentuh bahu telanjangnya, membelai perpotongan leher polosnya dengan batang hidungnya namun di detik berikutnya pria itu malah menunjukkan gelagat aneh.

Gerak tubuh yang patah-patah. Kaku. Napas yang seperti tersedot keluar. Dada membusung naik. Bergesekan dengan tubuh sang gadis. Hingga sampai di titik puncaknya ia jatuh limbung mencium aspal yang dingin dan setelah itu, CCTV itu mendadak buram—mati.

"Itu, baru satu" Shikamaru menggeser layar ponselnya "Lihat ini."

Kali ini video yang sama—gadisnya dan _ending_ yang sama pula. Namun dengan korban dan tempat yang berbeda.

"Tu—tunggu bukannya i—ini di Ichiraku?" Tebak Naruto begitu melihat etalase kedai yang sangat ia kenali.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk singkat—mengiyakan. Kemudian ia menggeser layar ponselnya lagi, memutar video-video serupa namun berbeda _korban_ dan tempat kejadian perkara _._

Mereka semua melihat, terpaku, diam seribu bahasa. Video itu bak kain yang menyumpal semua argumen mereka. Video yang tidak sampai berdurasi tiga menit namun mampu membuat mereka semua kehilangan kata-kata mereka.

"Lihat ini, waktunya" Shikamaru menunjuk angka digital di pojok layarnya "Semua terjadi pukul 23.50.40 kebetulan yang aneh" ia terkekeh sarkas.

"Ah satu lagi," ia mengambil ponselnya mengutak-atik benda itu sebentar lalu menunjukkan ke teman-temannya. "Netizen sudah ramai membicarakan itu," ungkapnya sambil men- _scroll down timeline_ media sosial ternama. "—kepolisian juga mulai mengusut kasus ini," jarinya menunjuk beberapa _headline_ yang merujuk ke video itu di situs berita yang cukup terkenal.

Semua melihat, betapa banyak postingan video maupun status yang diberi tagline yang sama—Si Mulut Sobek. Mereka heboh membicarakan makhluk aneh yang perlahan menginvasi daerah tempat mereka tinggal. Menebar rasa paranoid untuk keluar di tengah malam. Bahkan beberapa ada yang menyarankan membawa jimat, tidak pulang terlalu larut, menghindari semua wanita bermasker yang berjalan di tengah malam.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Apa kalian masih menganggap ini lelucon konyol?"

Mereka—Naruto dan teman-temannya tak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Retoris. Mereka lebih memilih bergulat dengan pikirannya masih-masing. Mempertanyakan kepada diri sendiri akan mempercayai hal ini, atau tidak sama sekali.

Hal ini benar-benar menambah keparnoan mereka untuk lembur di kantor. Yah, dari CCTV itu mereka jelas—sangat—tahu kalau kejadian itu terjadi di daerah sekitar lingkungan kerja mereka.

Tapi, bukan berarti semua orang yang ada di meja itu—kelima orang itu mengiyakan ataupun mempercayai _hoax_ itu. Justru sebaliknya, ia masih menganggap hal itu adalah lelucon.

Ya. Benar-benar konyol

Sekonyol lelucon di bulan April.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. _Tidak buruk._ Pikirnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja kayu jatinya. Sesekali pandangannya teralih ke laptop berspesifikasi tinggi miliknya sejenak. Memeriksa beberapa dokumen/email masuk ke akunnya. Setelah itu, fokusnya kembali terkunci ke berkas-berkas rumit yang sudah menggunung minta dibabat habis.

Detik demi detik terlewat. Menit demi menit berlalu. Tanpa sadar ia sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah hari berdekam di ruang kerjanya. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak beristirahat sama sekali—ya… setidaknya tubuhnya bisa merasakan pegal, atau kaku selayaknya manusia _normal_ lainnya (walaupun kata _normal_ tidak pantas ia sandang).

Terkadang ia melakukan peregangan di setiap serat otot-otot atletisnya. Atau mungkin menelpon sekertarisnya untuk mengantarkan kopi ke ruang kerjanya. Menyesap kopi, bersantai mendengarkan alunan musik klasik kesukaannya. Benar-benar menyenangkan untuk seorang _workaholic_ semacam dia.

Tapi—hey, jangan salahkan sifat gilanya yang satu ini. Salahkan saja pada ruang kerja yang teramat nyaman untuk ditinggali itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kursi putar yang sandarannya seempuk bantal, angin AC yang menerpa kulitnya sepoi-sepoi, suasana keheningan yang sangat ia cintai, ataupun kebebasannya memutar musik kesukaannya, benar-benar memikatnya agar tak pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Tak jarang pikiran untuk menjadikan ruangan ini—kantornya sendiri, menjadi tempat tinggal tetapnya. Walaupun ia punya apartemen berkelas yang tak jauh dari sini pun juga sama saja—bahkan cenderung banyak ruginya ketimbang jika ia tinggal disini. Ia tak memiliki siapapun yang tinggal di apartemennya. Bisa dibilang ia sebatang kara di dunia ini. Toh pulang juga sama saja, tak ada siapapun yang akan menyambutnya. Malah membuang waktu berharganya karena ia jalan kaki ke apartemennya hanya untuk pulang. Catat. Hanya untuk pulang _sebentar_ lalu kembali ke kantornya.

 _Pemborosan._ Begitulah pikirnya. Namun karena Naruto menyadari niatan yang dianggap gila itu (tapi baginya tidak), ia tidak pernah akan mau dan dan tidak akan pernah menjadikan pilihan itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang terjadi.

Yang benar saja, setelah ketahuan, Naruto—orang itu malah membawa banyak _gadis_ sewaan di ruangan kerjanya lalu mengajak mereka _bermain_ ramai-ramai—dan Sasuke, hanya bisa menatap nyalang bocah itu, lalu meninggalkannya hanyut dalam permainan itu sendiri, bersama _gadis_ sewaannya.

Semenjak tragedi itu, dia kapok tinggal di kantor. Ia tak ingin ruang kerjanya mendadak menjadi kamar layaknya _love hotel_ ataupun tempat prostitusi dadakan.

 _Bajingan_. Satu kata yang menggambarkan bocah kuning itu.

Jujur, dari awal ia ingin sekali memutus tali tak kasat mata yang menghubungkannya dengan bocah aneh itu. Tapi, semakin ia berusaha, semakin menggulunglah tali-tali itu dan akhirnya kembali mempertemukan mereka seakan mereka adalah jodoh selamanya…

Kedengaran dramatis. Tapi, _menjijikkan_.

Sasuke mengenal bocah itu semenjak.. ah ia sudah lupa kapan tepatnya. Pokoknya, bocah itu sudah ada di sampingnya jauh sebelum ia dilempar ke dunia ini—tempat ini. Yah… mungkin kata-kata 'teman sejak kecil' memang cocok untuk menggambarkan hubungan mereka. Tapi, entah mengapa, Sasuke selalu menganggap orang itu selalu asing baginya—walaupun sudah sebanyak apapun waktu dan berbagai macam hal yang mereka lewati bersama.

Yeah, _bersama_.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah Naruto, dia ingat menyuruh bocah kuning itu mengiriminya proposal perencanaan _project_ pengganti. Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah datang mengingat jarum jam di ruangannya sudah lewat sejam dari jam yang dijanjikan. Faktanya, sampai sekarang Sasuke belum melihat batang hidung bocah itu sama sekali.

Mata hitam pekatnya melirik jam digital di laptopnya, seakan meyakinkan matanya tidak salah lihat—dan benar saja, matanya ini benar-benar tidak salah lihat.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Seumur-umur dia paling benci dibuat menunggu. Terlebih menunggu barang yang ia minta sendiri. _Mengesalkan._

Jika otaknya tidak salah ingat (memang tidak mungkin salah ingat) manusia bajingan itu tidak pernah terlambat mengiriminya proposal. Tidak pernah dan sekalipun iya hanya lewat beberapa detik. _Well,_ kepribadiannya yang urakan bukan berarti tidak disiplin 'kan? Justru sebaliknya, dia adalah orang paling disiplin untuk menepati janji namun tidak untuk mengatur pola hidupnya.

Sasuke merebahkan badannya sejenak. Beristirahat merilekskan semua urat ototnya yang tegang. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan bola matanya yang hampir seharian berkutat dengan radiasi. Dalam hati mencoba santai karena sikap dadakan yang _tidak biasa_ milik temannya itu. Ia berusaha berpikir positif mungkin— _mungkin_ temannya itu baru ada urusan mendadak ataupun dokumennya mendadak _corrupt_ atau sejenisnya. Maka, ia terlambat.

Baiklah, tidak mau mengambil pusing yang lebih banyak, Sasuke memilih untuk merebahkan diri lalu memutar kaset-kaset lama yang masih disimpan di otaknya dengan sangat rapi.

 _Tidak buruk._ Pikirnya, ketika mengingat malam ketika ruang kerjanya dijadikan distrik merah dadakan. Toh sejujurnya ia sempat menikmati beberapa sentuhan singkat yang membelai tubuhnya dan juga seteguk minuman memabukkan yang disodorkan kepadanya. Jadi, bukan berarti ia tidak menikmatinya walaupun pada akhirnya ia memilih pulang karena merasa ini bukan _gayanya._

Setidaknya pria pernah berbuat _nakal_ minimal sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, bukan?

Pintu diketuk tiga kali membuat ia terkesiap dari posisi rileksnya. "Masuk," ucapnya datar.

Pintu itu terbuka. Membuat celah agar sang tamu dapat masuk ke ruangannya. Seorang karyawati berjalan menghampirinya dengan aksen lenggak-lenggok memamerkan belahan tinggi rok spannya. Memamerkan paha kelewat mulus miliknya. Rambut merah menyalanya terurai sedikit melambai karena jalan bak model yang ia lakukan. Benar-benar menambah kesan _sexy_ panas yang sudah menjadi _trademark-_ nya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring melihat sang dewi malam datang menginvasi kantornya. Tak perlulah menghabiskan waktu lama untuk mengamati—menikmati lekuk tubuhnya. Sasuke sudah bosan. Dia selalu saja memakai pakaian yang itu-itu saja—yang kekurangan bahan. Jadi, dibanding menikmati pemandangan yang _biasa_ itu, ia lebih memilih kembali menenggelamkan muka ke dokumen-dokumennya lagi.

"Sa-Su-ke kun~!"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar panggilan genit yang ia lantunkan. Terlalu biasa untuk dirinya yang seharusnya bisa lebih baik daripada itu. Pikir Sasuke singkat.

Cukuplah Sasuke hanya membalas dengan dengusan angkuh nan arogan yang kelewat tinggi. Tak perlulah dia sampai memberikan atensi yang besar pada karyawatinya yang sangat terkenal dengan julukan _bitchy-_ nya.

Ia cemberut. Si _bitchy_ itu cemberut. Dengan langkah modelnya ia mendekati meja Sasuke. Memindahkan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk itu ke lantai lalu mengambil alih meja yang telah lolos itu.

"Tidak kangen?" tanya dia sambil membelai seduktif garis rahang Sasuke. Perlahan mendekatkan batang hidungnya ke perpotongan leher Sasuke meresapi wangi maskulin yang masih tertinggal di sana.

Sasuke menangkup kepala merah apinya lalu mendorong _benda_ itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Seakan _benda_ itu adalah benda paling menjijikkan di dunia. "Karin… bisa kau hentikan ini? Memuakkan," cemoohnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke dirinya.

Seakan tak peduli dengan respon penolakan yang jelas—teramat jelas, dia—Karin malah semakin bergelayut manja menduduki lengan kursi putar Sasuke. Menempelkan bagian tubuh atasnya yang menantang ketat menggesekkan sedikit ke bahu Sasuke, ia mendesah seduktif "Ah, Sa-su-ke kun… Selalu saja, _tsun-de-re."_

"Karin.." Sasuke menjedah kesal melepaskan tangan yang bergelayut manja di lengan kekarnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia sampai menghempaskan tubuh molek Karin sampai mencium dinginnya lantai. "Tolong… Aku sedang lelah," alasannya.

Karin menyeringai licik "Saa… kenapa kau tidak icipi, hmm?" rayu wanita genit itu sambil menurunkan kemejanya sampai mengekspos perpotongan bahu yang menggiurkan untuk dijamahi.

"Maaf, rasamu tidak enak," seloroh Sasuke lalu berjalan ke sofa ruangan meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian layaknya orang bodoh.

Ia cemberut. Lagi. "Berengsek!" umpatnya keras tak peduli siapa yang ia umpati itu. Tak ingin terlihat semakin bodoh ia berdiri mengambil sisa harga dirinya lalu duduk di kursi kerja Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kaki (sok _bossy_ ). "Seperti aku mau saja menjadi wanitamu," ia rebahkan badan ke sandarannya bergerak sedikit, memutar-mutar kursi yang memang bisa berputar itu. "Tangkap ini," dengan cuek ia melempar sebuah _flashdisk_ ke tempat Sasuke duduk—di sofa.

Sasuke menangkap benda kecil bertali itu dengan cekatan. Alisnya terangkat mendapati benda yang lumayan jarang sekali diberikan padanya. Menyadari tatapan penuh tanya yang dilayangkan Sasuke, Karin mendengus kesal "Naruto yang memberikan itu padaku, ia ada urusan," jawabnya enteng.

Masih diliputi rasa penasaran Sasuke menatap Karin "Kenapa dia—tunggu.. ini bukan bulan purnama, 'kan?"

Wanita itu tertawa sarkas. Berdiri mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Tangannya terlipat dibawah dada "Sayangnya kau salah," ia menjedah lalu tersenyum miring "Ini bulan purnama, Sa-su-ke kun~" ucapnya genit. Teramat genit sampai Sasuke ingin muntah di tempat.

"Baiklah… baiklah…" Sasuke angkat tangan tanda menyerah "Kau menang" menjedah melirik wanita merah itu "apa maumu _Karin_?"

Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat betapa mudahnya menaklukan Uchiha Sasuke di hari ini. Benar-benar kejutan yang menarik.

"Tidak perlu sayang… Tidak perlu.. Nafsuku sudah hilang padamu," ucapnya dengan penuh nada kecewa yang sangat dibuat-buat "Hari ini aku hanya bertugas menjadi kurir, bukan pemuasmu nafsu hewanmu" hipokrit "Jadi, cari orang lain saja" tandasnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Sasuke hanya mendengus saja melihat kepergian wanita _bitchy_ itu. _Cih, seperti aku tidak bisa cari yang lain saja._ Batinnya.

"Ah ya" mendadak Karin berhenti tepat sebelum menyentuh daun pintu "Jangan anggap video itu _hoax_ belaka. Kucing kecil itu benar-benar menjarah tempat _kita_ , kau tahu?" ia mengedikkan bahu tak acuh lalu mengulas segaris senyum tipis. Setelah itu, ia melengang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri yang masih diliputi kebingungan.

Sepeninggal wanita itu, Sasuke mendesah. _Masalah apalagi ini?_ Batinnya. Cukuplah masalah plagiarisme yang sudah menjadi bebannya. Sekarang karin dengan nada anehnya mulai menambah beban pikiran.

Bagaimana ya? Jika Karin sudah sampai seperti itu—tidak menggodanya berarti di sini terjadi masalah yang serius—benar-benar serius. Bukan hanya sekedar lawakan kosong tak berarti.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke bisa menebak sampai sebegitunya. Ia juga sudah mengenal Karin sejak lama—tak selama Naruto yang pasti. Ia mengenalnya wanita itu semenjak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di dunia ini. Orang pertama yang ia kenal tinggal di dunia ini jauh sebelum kedatangannya. Sebenarnya, pertama kali bertemu dia—Karin, Sasuke hanya menganggap wanita jalang itu satu dari sekian pesaing mangsa yang menantang dirinya di dunia ini. Namun semakin kesini, ia malah menunjuukkan itikad baiknya ke Sasuke.

Benar-benar _jalang_.

Sasuke kembali ke meja kantornya. Menggeser _mouse_ bermaksud menyalakan kembali laptopnya. Ia menancapkan _flashdisk_ itu memeriksa apa isinya.

 _Hanya dokumen proposal project, gambar teaser, dan beberapa video._

Tunggu?

Beberapa?

 _Kau yakin_?

Dari puluhan video yang ada di _flashdisk_ itu hanya dua sajalah yang ia bisa tebak isinya. Karena dinamai selayaknya judul _project._ Sisanya malah dinamai dengan angka-angka tak jelas seperti nama _file_ khas rekaman kamera atau ponsel. Didorong rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia melupakan pekerjaannya lalu menonton salah satu dari sekian banyaknya rekaman yang ada disana.

Hitung-hitung istirahat.

Mata hitam jelaga milik Sasuke menatap bosan video yang sudah jelas ia tebak adalah rekaman CCTV. Buat apa coba, Naruto memberikan rekaman CCTV kepadanya? Seakan penting saja.

Ia hanya bisa menahan kantuk sambil menguap ketika menonton detik demi detik terlewat. Apa pentingnya video ini sampai-sampai Naruto dan Karin bersikap tidak natural—menyimpang dari karakternya. Pikir Sasuke. Toh ini hanyalah video yang ber- _setting_ malam hari, direkam di sebuah gang buntu dan dilakoni hanya dua orang—seorang pria mesum dan seorang perempuan yang—

Seketika matanya membelalak ketika melihat pria itu sudah limbung menghantam aspal yang kasar. Belum sempat ia memproses kejadian itu, mendadak layar monitornya menjadi hitam—buram lalu mati, menandakan video telah berakhir.

 _Pembunuhan_? Awalnya ia menebak begitu. Tapi, mengingat _headline_ koran akhir-akhir ini tidak membahas tentang pembunuhan berantai atau apalah itu. Jadi, pikiran itu sudah ia buang jauh-jauh.

Pikirannya mulai berjalan meninggalkan serentetan spekulasi dan tebakan rumit disertai logika yang logis khas Uchiha Sasuke. Mulai dari kasus biasa hingga yang terberat mulai terjalin kemungkinannya satu per satu.

Hal itu semakin memupuk rasa penasarannya lalu mendorong tangannya untuk kembali membuka—memutar video-video itu—dan tepat sesuai dugaannya, video-video itu hampir sama dengan video pertama yang ia tonton tadi. Hanya yang membedakan adalah, tempat dan waktu—hari kejadian itu berlangsung. Tentunya dengan 'Tokoh utama' yang sama yaitu; perempuan itu.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Berpikir keras. Apa-apaan yang dilakukan perempuan itu. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari banyak keganjilan-keganjilan yang ada di video ini. Dari korbannya semua adalah seorang pria dewasa dan mereka semua selalu berakhir jatuh menghantam ke tanah tak sadarkan diri setelah bercumbu manis dengan perempuan itu. Kemudian, melihat waktu kejadian yang selalu saja tepat pada pukul 23.50.40 itu sangat tidak mungkin jika orang _normal_ yang melakukannya, bukan? Dan yang terakhir adalah, detik-detik si korban tak sadarkan diri adalah langit mendadak gelap ditutupi awan.

Ya.

Ditutupi awan.

Awan.

Seketika, Sasuke menyadari kebodohannya yang tidak sadar akan hal itu dari awal—dari pertama kali ia memutar—melihat video itu.

Ia pun menutup laptopnya lalu bangkit dari kursi, berjalan menuju jendela kaca besar yang tertanam di dinding belakang ruangan kerjanya. Sekali sentakan ia menyibak barisan tirai yang menutupi jarak pandangnya.

Setelah meloloskan kaca itu dari perangkapan kain, mata hitam legam Sasuke mulai menerawang jauh, menatap perempatan di selatan kantornya. Perlahan matanya berubah merah, kemerahan sampai menyerupai darah yang kental. Sasuke bisa merasakan bertambahnya daya penglihatan karena perubahan iris matanya.

Ia pun menyeringai remeh ketika menangkap perempuan di video telah melancarkan aksi _perburuan_ kecilnya di perempatan itu.

 _Benar-benar kucing kecil yang menjarah kandang singa._ Desisnya,

* * *

Glosarium

 _Galge_ game : sejenis _dating_ simulasi. Mirip seperti _visual novel_ tapi lebih dominan _romance._ Memiliki _art_ anime dan ada alurnya. Alurnya dapat berubah tergantung pilihan jawaban yang dibuat. Kebanyakan _galge_ game bergenre _harem. Heroine/Hero_ banyak dan _user_ tinggal memilih salah satu.

RPG : _Role Play Game._ Game yang berfokus dalam menjalankan sebuah _role play._ Kebanyakan RPG berbasis _adventure_ penuh pertarungan dan monster-monster. Juga ada misi utama yang mendukung jalan cerita.

* * *

 **A/N.**

Pertama, aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak yang sudah mendukung fanfikku sebelumnya. Benar-benar mendorong semangatku untuk menciptakan ini. Terima kasih banget, walaupun aku udah nyantumin _discontinued_ disana tetep aja.. nambah _favorite_ -nya dan itu membuatku… merasa dihargai. Aku nggak nyangka bisa selesai jauh sebelum waktu yang kuprediksikan.

Semua yang berlalu biarkan berlalu. Masa depan terlalu seru untuk dikejar dibanding berdekam di masa lalu. _Prove it_!

Yah… kuharap enggak ada yangmerasa bingung dan nggak bisa ngikutin alur yang sudah ku- _set_ di sini. Semoga udah kebayang apa sih yang bakalan diungkit-ungkit disini. Mungkin sejauh ini konflik masih seputar perusahaan game dan Si Mulut Sobek dalam video itu siapa

Chapter ini memang sedikit mirip dengan versi lama—minus kehadiran Karin. Mungkin kelihatannya aja semacem tulis ulang. Tapi, sebenernya ini beneran di _remake_ ulang dan kronologinya akan beda jauh sama yang lama. Entah ada yang nyadar apa nggak.. ini malah macam Sadako… teror vidio…

Aku juga ingin meminta maaf kalo panjang banget…. Semoga kalian gak bosen bacanya. Ini panjang karena banyak banget _hints_ yang kubocorkan secara implisit disini.

Gimana? Lebih milih mana? Versi lama? Atau baru? Wkwk.

Silahkan menunggu bulan depan~

 **April, 19 2016.**

 **Kana L Kentangky.**


	2. Desire

**Disclaimer. Masashi Kishimoto punya**

* * *

 **A/N.**

 **Baca baik-baik. Pahami, resapi. Banyak** _ **hints**_ **-nya. Wkwk. Dengerin lagu Unravel-Tokyo Ghoul biar gereget.**

 **Selamat membaca ….**

* * *

 **[2]**

—" _Kebetulan yang tak terduga?"—_

* * *

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helaian-helaian hitam pekat milik Sasuke. Matanya terpejam merasakan desisan udara itu menggesek seluruh permukaan kulit kering pucatnya. Mulutnya membisu tanpa kata, tanpa teriakan. Ia menikmati dalam diam setiap sensasi tubuhnya tertarik gaya gravitasi, tak mengindahkan sedikitpun hal apa yang terjadi kelak atas kelakuannya yang terjun dari lantai kelima gedung tempatnya bekerja.

Bunyi debuman terdengar keras ketika tubuh atletisnya menghantam kerasnya aspal. Kepulan debu menyeruak efek hantaman benda yang menghempas partikel kecil itu.

Sakit. Satu kata yang ia rasakan ketika tubuhnya jatuh dari gedung yang setinggi belasan meter itu. Namun tak perlu berbasa-basi sambil mengeluh kesakitan, Sasuke sudah berdiri berdiri tegap dengan tubuh yang setengah hancur dan darah mengucur di sisi belakang tubuhnya.

Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya walau terasa kaku. Terdengar bunyi gemeretak persendiannya tanda sebagian anggota rangkanya sudah remuk terlebih patah. Bajunya bersimbah darah. Kucuran hemoglobin itu mengalir dari luka yang menganga lebar di kepalanya—akibat jatuh kepala dahulu. Bahunya hancur, cairan kental merah segar itu merembesi kemejanya. Kain penutup badan itu sobek, terkoyak karena kasarnya aspal. Teramat sobeknya sampai mampu memperlihatkan jaringan-jaringan tubuhnya yang hancur lebur.

Seberkas asap menguap dari tubuh Sasuke. Asap tipis yang perlahan menyerbak namun mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya. Asap yang seakan menguapkan semua luka konyolnya.

Sasuke mengusap dahinya, menyibak poni yang menutupi kening lalu menatap polos tangan bekas sibakan rambutnya, tangan yang sudah tercairi oleh darahnya sendiri. Bergerak mengikuti insting, ia dengan lahapnya menjilati, mendecapi, lalu menelan cairan itu bak coklat yang lumer sampai habis tak tersisa sedikitpun.

Rasa besi yang amis memenuhi indra pengecapnya. Sekalipun rasa itu terasa getir bagi sebagian _orang_ , baginya ini rasa yang paling enak dibanding meminum darah seekor _ternak._

Ya, satu-satunya rasa yang mampu memuaskan nafsu _terlarang-_ nya.

Ia mengeram tertahan. Merasakan gejolak yang mengocok bagian bawah perutnya. Seluruh darah yang mengalir di sepanjang nadinya berdesir, mengalir deras karena merasakan hasrat yang telah lama ia _tidurkan_ dengan paksa telah bangun dari peraduannya.

Angin bergulir pelan. Meniup pelan bulir keringat yang masih tertinggal di tubuhnya. Sedangkan luka dan darahnya sudah menguap karena teregenerasi sempurna tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Monster. Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup kelopaknya. Percaya pada penciumannya yang tajam, ia meresapi wangi lain yang memacu nafsu liarnya. Wangi manis kesukaannya. Wangi darah makhluk sebangsanya; vampir.

Relung dadanya tertohok. Terasa berat karena detuman jantung yang menggila. Ia menyeringai, merasakan gairah yang makin membuncah di tubuhnya. Gairah untuk menghancurkan keparat itu lalu menandaskan cairan kental yang pasti ia miliki.

Sensasi ini … sangat ia rindukan. Sudah lama Sasuke tidak merasakan sensasi ini, teramat lama sampai ia lupa bagaimana sensasi menjadi seorang _kanibal_.

Sasuke membuka matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang biji merah dengan pola hitam di sekitar pupil yang menatap jauh ke daerah perempatan sana seakan mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang yang berdiam diri di sana. Ia meringis, merasakan sebuah benda tajam tumbuh memanjang di dalam mulutnya.

Taring. Taring yang tajam itu tumbuh dan memanjang di giginya.

Ia mengambil satu tarikan napas panjang sambil menyesapi aroma yang masih menguar di udara. Aroma yang membuatnya semakin tidak sabar untuk ia nikmati dalam nafsu yang menggebu-gebu.

Setelah tarikan napas itu terlepas, ia melesat cepat secepat kejapan mata. Teramat cepat sampai tak sempat mengontrol kekuatan yang sebesar itu walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa. Ia menabrak gedung sampai hancur pinggirannya, menabrak tiang jalanan sampai bengkok pinggangnya, bahkan sampai menabrak sesosok gelap yang masih menikmati perburuan kecilnya.

Menabraknya sampai sosok itu menghantam beton yang tinggi menjulang tepat di seberang jalan.

Beton itu retak. Retak karena gaya dorong yang besar dan tak sebanding dengan gaya penyusun bangunan itu. _Saking_ kuat gaya dorong itu, membuat _mangsa_ yang ada dalam cengkraman Sasuke memuntahkan cairan kental yang menyususun organ dalamnya.

Sosok itu tercekik. Seluruh pasokan udaranya tertahan di pangkal. Tak mampu masuk ke rongga dadanya. Jemari panjang yang disertai kuku tajam milik Sasuke mencengkram lehernya. Mencengkramnya sampai tak memperbolehkan satu aliran pun yang lewat. Alhasil satu—dua urat venanya menonjol seakan mau pecah karena tak mampu menampung aliran darah yang terhambat.

Sasuke menyeringai bahagia ketika mengetahui buruannya begitu spesial hari ini. Seseorang yang berasal dari klan yang sangat ia kenali. Salah satu klan yang ikut membuangnya ke dunia ini. Klan yang sama-sama berengsek seperti keluarganya—mantan keluarganya.

"Hyuuga? Apa menjaga menjaga gerbang uzur itu begitu membosankan sampai membuatmu memilih menjadi vampir?" Sasuke menggerakkan paksa leher sosok itu sampai patah semua tulang penyusunnya.

Ia, sosok itu, dengan beraninya meludahi muka aristokrat Sasuke "U—Uchiha—heh?" ia mendesis balas menatap nyalang mata sehitam jelaga itu "Apa dunia bawah masih kurang untuk kalian kuasai?"

"Uchiha? Maaf itu bukan namaku, _Nona_ ," Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Menekan lagi jemarinya, menghambat semua jalur yang lewat di leher jenjang sosok itu sampai rupanya memutih. Tanpa menunggu sampai mangsanya mati, ia melempar tubuh kecil itu ke sisi lain dengan kuatnya sampai menabrak ujung gang jalan yang terletak beberapa belas meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Beton yang membangun gang buntu itu hancur. Sama hancurnya dengan tubuh kecilnya. Bajunya sobek, terkoyak oleh serpihan-serpihan beton yang tajam. Sobeknya baju itu, membuat setengah tubuhnya terekspos memperlihatkan gumpalan jaringan-jaringan penyusun organ tubuhnya yang ikut hancur lebur tumpah ruah dari tubuhnya. Tumpah ruah bak _jelly_ kenyal nan lumer.

Darah milik sosok itu tercurah dari tubuhnya. Namun, curahan-curahan itu mampu menguarkan wangi sedap yang semakin merayu Sasuke untuk mengicipi rasa manis yang terkandung di hemoglobin itu. Semakin besar rayuan itu, sampai membuatnya memutuskan untuk sekedar _mengicipi_ beberapa yang tertinggal di telapaknya.

Rasa manis yang bercampur besi yang ia rasakan. Manis yang cukup lumayan, namun tak semanis darahnya sendiri ataupun darah milik teman sebangsanya. Darah yang nikmat untuk golongan cairan yang dicampur dengan sepahnya darah manusia _._

"Darah campuran? Tidak buruk," komentar Sasuke puas setelah menghabiskan santap kilatnya.

Ketukan pantofel yang Sasuke kenakan bergema oleh sisi-sisi dinding. Dengan langkah pelannya ia berjalan menghampiri sosok yang teronggok tak berdaya setelah menghantam beton keras. Menarik kasar rambut gelap panjangnya yang terurai, lalu mengarahkan rupa yang setengah hancur itu tepat mengarah ke mata Sasuke. Sontak, mata hitam jelaga itu bertumbuk dengan sorot mata kelabu yang tengah menyipit karena luka yang menganga di dahinya.

Sasuke menatapnya penuh sorot tajam yang kental akan nafsu membunuh. Sayang sekali, sorotan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya gentar sedikitpun. Ia malah menantang Sasuke dengan melayangkan tatapan merendahkan.

Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyuman miring khasnya. Ia kerkekeh singkat, "Namaku, Sasuke. Camkan itu, kucing licik," setelah mendeklarasikan namanya, Sasuke kembali menghantamkan tubuh hancur lebur itu ke beton lagi. Tak peduli kalau pun si pemilik akan mati. Yang penting ia bisa memuaskan nafsu psikopatnya.

"Apa setelah mendepakku dari dunia bawah, kalian juga akan menjarah tempat makanku, Hyuuga? Benar-benar egois," Sasuke mendengus "Seharusnya kalian berterima kasih padaku karena aku hanya menghisap darah vampir kriminal, bukan manusia," mata jelaga Sasuke melirik pria bekas mangsa _kucing licik_ itu yang tergeletak sekitar belasan meter dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Sasuke terkekeh merendahkan, "Tidak seperti kau, yang menghisap darah pria perjaka. Benar-benar jalang." Ironis.

Tawa sosok itu melengking. Begitu lepas seakan tak peduli dengan kondisinya yang diambang kematian. "Jalang?" sosok itu bangkit perlahan dari posisinya. Asap yang sama seperti milik Ssasuke tadi mulai mengepul mengelilinginya. Pertanda luka hancurnya teregenerasi kembali.

Ia menegakkan badannya, menyibak helaian panjang gelapnya kebelakang, memperlihatkan mata perak yang melotot dengan urat menonjol di sekitarnya. Ia tersenyum sadis, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya walaupun gemeretak keras tulangnya terdengar keras.

"Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya, _Tuan._ "

Setelah kata itu terlontar, tangan bergerak cepat melempar beton yang hacur itu ke arah Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke menghindar serangan benda tajam yang hampir sebesar kepalanya itu. Namun, ia tak bisa menyeringai puas karena masih kalah cepat dengan tinjuan Si Hyuuga itu yang sudah menonjok ke pipi kirinya.

Tubuh Sasuke terhempas sedikit. Ia menelan kembali darah yang keluar dari rongganya akibat pukulan itu. Belum sempat ia mempersiapkan serangannya, Hyuuga itu sudah kembali menyerangnya lewat tendangan yang diarahkan ke ulu hatinya. Tendangan dari kaki kecilnya yang terlampau kuat dan sanggup mengenyakkan tubuh atletis Sasuke sampai menghantam beton yang sudah setengah hancur itu.

Sasuke terbatuk darah. Darah segar dari mulutnya menyembur mewarnai kemeja sobeknya. Ia terkekeh gila menyadari dirinya kalah hanya karena tendangan kecil yang seharusnya mampu ia tangkis dengan mudah.

"Tak kusangka Hyuuga menyimpan manusia setengah vampir."

Tawa sosok itu kembali tergelak. Ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tawa yang terlampau heboh itu, "Manusia setengah vampir? Kau salah _Tuan_ " ia berdecak tak suka, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sedangkan sebelah tangannya memegangi dagunya seolah berpikir.

"Aaa … maaf saja Tuan," ia menjedah, menengadahkan kepala "Aku ini vampir setengah iblis berengsek!"

Ia pun melayangkan kembali tinjunya ke arah Sasuke. Tinjuan dari kepalan kecil yang mampu menghancurkan sebuah gedung berbahandasarkan beton kuat. Sayang, maaf untuk dirinya, Sasuke sudah mampu menangkis serangan itu lalu balas menendang tubuh kecil yang mengurungnya.

Tubuh itu terpelanting jauh. Jauh sampai kembali menghantam dinding yang berada di seberang sana. Walaupun tertatih ia mencoba berdiri lagi, untuk kembali melawan pria keparat yang menganggap dirinya kucing licik.

Asap mengepul mengelilingi punggungnya yang kembali terluka. Regenerasi. Punggungnya mulai beregenerasi dan Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya menyadari fakta lain akan identitas musuhnya itu. "Pantas saja kau sembuh dengan cepat," Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu, cuek seakan tak peduli.

Sasuke meraih pipa besi yang menggantung di atas kepalanya. Dalam sekali sentakan keras, benda itu patah dengan kedua sisi yang kasar. Sasuke mengulas senyum bangganya sambil memanggul senjata barunya itu.

"Sepertinya besi sangat cocok untuk membungkam tawa anehmu, _Nona_."

Dengan tubuh sempoyongan, _nona_ yang dimaksud itu menengadahkan diri, menatap arogan Sasuke "Kau bercanda? Melawan seorang gadis dengan senjata?" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala merasa heran, "Benar-benar tidak jantan sekali."

"Seakan aku peduli." Sasuke mengayunkan bilah besinya mencoba seberapa gesit senjatanya itu. "Kita lihat saja," upcapnya sambil mengulas senyum percaya diri.

Kaki panjang Sasuke melesat dengan gesitnya. Melesat menuju tempat sosok—gadis itu berdiam. Ia mengayunkan bilah panjangnya, menyerang sisi kanan gadis itu. Namun, gerak tangannya kalah cepat dengan kelincahan tubuh gadis itu. Gadis itu melompat ke belakang menghindari ayunan besi yang akan membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian itu.

Posisinya kini semakin terpojok—nyaris menatap dinding. Tapi, tidak sama sekali membuatnya hilang akal untuk memanfaatkan dinding itu sebagai batu loncatan untuk melancarkan balas serangan ke pria itu. Dengan dua langkah kuatnya, ia memanjat dinding lalu bermanuver cepat untuk melemparkan tendangan yang kuat ke dada pria itu.

Akalannya ini terbaca dengan mudah oleh Sasuke. Semudah membaca novel picisan yang paling ia benci. Sasuke menggerakkan bilah besinya. Menjadikan tongkat tajam itu sebagai tameng untuk menangkis tendangan gadis itu.

Tubuh Sasuke mundur sedikit karena gaya dorong yang dikirimkannya. Gadis itu menarik kembali tendangannya. Kemudian berpijak pada reruntuhan beton akibat pertarungan mereka.

"Sepertinya… kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" alisnya tertaut, matanya menyipit menatap Sasuke heran. Ia merasakan déjà vu yang cukup jelas ketika melihat paras tirus Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia mereposisikan senjatanya, bersiap melancarkan serangan untuk mengalahkan musuh di depannya. Pipa yang panjang itu teracung dengan mata di ujung, selayaknya orang yang sedang memegang sebilah pedang.

"Seharusnya begitu, _Jalang._ " Dalam sekejap Sasuke kembali mengayunkan bilahnya, menyerang lagi gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengelak. Ia membelokkan serangan bilah Sasuke sampai menancap ke dinding yang masih setengah utuh berdiri di belakangnya. Atas hasil perbuatannya, Sasuke hilang keseimbangan. Nyaris limbung menyentuh tanah, namun terhenti karena tendangan lutut dari gadis itu yang menyodok keras ulu hatinya.

Darah kembali tersembur dari mulut Sasuke. Tenggorokannya mulai terasa sakit karena berkali-kali organ pernapasannya itu mengeluarkan darah. Tapi itu belum seberapa, gadis itu berteleportasi ke belakang tubuh Sasuke lalu mengirim tendangan telak tepat di tengkuknya. Sasuke pun jatuh menghantam kerasnya aspal.

Kedua gaya yang saling bertolak belakang itu beradu. Tak ingin mengalah satu sama lain, akhirnya karena kekeraskepalaan kedua belah pihak, masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan ganjaran yang sama. Hancur.

Tubuh Sasuke hancur setengahnya, bahkan rupa yang banyak digandrungi kaum hawa itu sudah tak berbentuk karena bergesekan dengan aspal yang terjal. Sama halnya dengan aspal yang ikut retak karena tak mampu menahan serangan keras itu.

Darah termuntahkan dari mulut Sasuke. Likuid merah itu menggenang membasahi aspal dan rupa Sasuke yang tertelungkup mencium aspal. Masih belum puas dengan serangan telaknya, gadis itu mencabut bilah besi yang tadi menancap di dinding dengan satu tarikan. Lalu menusukkan bilah besi itu ke tubuh Sasuke, tepat di belakang jantungnya. Sampai bilah itu tenggelam setengahnya.

"Lihat? Kau lah yang kalah disini.. _tuan_ —ah aku ingat… siapa kau sebenarnya," gadis itu menjedah mengambil sejumput rambut Sasuke menariknya ke atas agar dapat melihat paras tirus yang mencium aspal itu.

Jemari lentiknya menggarisi tiap lekukan di wajah Sasuke yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Ia memasang senyuman datarnya menatap pria raven itu dengan penuh penghinaan.

"Uchiha Sasuke si _kanibal,_ tersangka pembantaian Bangsawan Vampir Uchiha. Anak yang dibuang dari rumahnya, dunia bawah. Benar begitu?" kuaknya datar.

Namun Sasuke hanya diam tak membalas fakta yang telah terbeberkan itu.

"Tidak kusangka kita bertemu disini Sasuke san. Aku ikut dalam ritual pembuangan dirimu, aku yang membukakan gerbang, kau ingat?"

Gadis itu tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap di posisinya; hanya diam tak membalas. Ia kehilangan setengah kesadarannya karena luka yang menghancurkan jantungnya.

"Seharusnya kau mati saja … bahkan keluargamu mendukung eksekusimu, lho." Ia mengusap pelan pipi tirus Sasuke yang regenerasinya berjalan lambat.

 _Mungkin dia sudah kehabisan darah,_ pikir gadis itu polos.

Jermari lentiknya mengusap kulit yang sobek disana. Berbekal kuku jari yang panjang, ia menyayat-nyayat kulit rapuh itu. Menyayat sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, berkali-kali seiring banyaknya ia mengusap pipi Sasuke. Menyayat kulit itu sampai terbuka semua lapisannya, lalu mengucurkan darah merah yang kehitaman.

"Apa yang dipikirkan pak tua itu, sampai rela membelamu habis-habisan agar tidak di eksekusi? Orang yang bodoh," kikik gadis itu.

Gadis itu berdiri kembali, menatap miris Sasuke dari posisinya, "Kau pasti tersiksa di dunia atas … kanibal sepertimu pasti tidak memiliki makanan yang cukup disini bukan?" ia menjedah "Disini hanya dipenuhi manusia, dan pastinya tidak sesuai seleramu, bukan?"

"… dan lagi …" Gadis itu mencabut bilah besi bekas senjata Sasuke, ia memanggul benda itu selayaknya sebuah cangkul—cangkul yang panjang.

"Disini hanya dipenuhi vampir-vampir bajingan yang—jelas rasanya tidak enak bukan?"

Jemari lentik itu menyisir pelan poni Sasuke, menyisir pelan helaian lembab itu dengan sensual lalu ditambah dengan _sedikit_ aksen tarikan yang kuat ia menjambak rambut itu ke belakang tubuh Sasuke sampai dadanya membusung—melengkung sempurna.

Berbekal beda tajam yang ia panggul itu, ia menusuk dada Sasuke sampai tembus ke belakang, lalu dengan asal ia mengoyak rangka kokoh itu hanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan sebelah tangan yang lain masih menetap untuk menarik keras rambut Sasuke, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak kembali ke posisi awal.

Gadis itu memulai permainannya dalam tempo lambat, memaju-mundurkan bilah itu mengoyak rongga dada Sasuke sampai menciptakan sebuah lubang yang menganga dan disertai kucuran darah. Namun, semakin lama ia menggerakkan bilah itu, semakin cepat tempo yang ia mainkan pada lubang itu. Semakin cepat—semakin cepat, secepat napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal, ia tertawa menikmati sensasi menjadi masokis sejati.

 _Melengkingkan tawa gilanya bak orang kesurupan._

Sampai ketika ia merasakan klimaks pada permainan gilanya, Ia pun berhenti mencabut bilah itu dalam satu tarikan cepat. Napasnya terengah-engah karena aktivitasnya yang sedari tadi menggebu-gebu itu. Sambil menelan ludah keringnya, ia mendesah lega.

Netra kelabunya beralih menatap wajah Sasuke, merekam tiap lekukan yang terlihat samar di wajahnya. Mencermati hasil karya seni dadakannya ini. Lalu, segaris senyuman terbentuk di bibir gadis itu.

Segaris senyuman lembut tanpa bumbu maniak seperti sebelumnya.

Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Sasuke, mengepulkan sedikit napas hangat ke daun telinganya yang dingin memberikan sedikit rangsangan hangat ke indera sensitif itu. Bibir lembabnya terbuka, melantunkan sebuah bisikan. Bisikan yang teramat lirih untuk didengar Sasuke _._ Sebuah bisikan kecil yang terucap dari _bibir-_ nya yang manis.

"Aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanmu, Sasuke-san."

Setelah kata itu terucap dari bibirnya, ia bergeser perlahan, menggeserkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan ruang agar Sasuke dapat berbaring. Berbaring, benar-benar berbaring. Berbaring selayaknya sedang tertidur pulas. Berbaring menghadap gelapnya langit malam, bukan tertelungkup sambil mencium kasarnya aspal jalanan.

Gadis itu terdiam, kembali memandangi sekujur tubuh Sasuke dengan tatapan datar yang khas. Kedua batu bulan peraknya bergulir pelan, mematut setiap lekuk tubuh Sasuke yang sudah setengah hancur. Jemari dinginnya terangkat, menyentuh gumpalan-gumpalan merah gelap jaringan tubuh Sasuke yang telah melebur tak berfungsi.

Ia terkekeh singkat, menyunggingkan segaris senyuman miring penuh penghinaan yang tipis. Teramat tipis untuk dilihat di rupanya yang datar tidak menunjukkan segaris pun ekspresi. Tangan yang telah ternoda itu bergerak keatas, menangkup sebelah pipi Sasuke, ibu jarinya mengusap pelan penuh kasih sayang kulit yang masih membungkus otot pipinya.

Sisi lain tangannya terangkat ke belakang, meraih kembali gagang tajam—alat yang ia gunakan untuk mengeksekusi predatornya itu. Gagang itu, ia arahkan ujung bilahnya tepat atas jantung Sasuke, nyaris menusuk kembali organ yang masih memperlihatkan denyutannya. Bibir yang tak kering itu kembali terbuka, berbisik lirih.

"Selamat tinggal."

Setelah kata itu terucap dengan sekejap mata bilah itu bergerak untuk kembali mengoyak dada Sasuke dan dengan sekejap pula geraknya terhenti. Terhenti tepat sebelum bilah itu menyayat lapisan permukaannya.

"Hentikan, Hanabi!"

Gadis itu terhenyak, menoleh menuju asal suara yang memanggilnya. Suara lembut yang familiar di telinganya, suara lama tak ia dengar, suara yang telah berkali-kali menenangkan gejolak hatinya.

 _K—kenapa … dia bisa ada di sini? Kau pasti bercanda._ Ini pasti halusinasi gila yang disebabkan oleh insting iblisnya yang tadi menggila. Tidak mungkin dia ada disini. Tidak mungkin …. Tidak mungkin …. Karena dia seharusnya ada di rumah, dijaga ketat oleh orang-orang klan, bukan berada disini mencarinya—Hanabi, dan dengan tatapannya menghentikan nafsu Hanabi yang telah lepas kendali.

Namun, selama apapun ia melamati sosok yang menghentikannya ini, ia tidak bisa berbohong dengan mengatakan _kau pasti bercanda._ Sosok yang menggenggam pergelangannya ini, sosok yang menatap lembut dirinya ini, nyata … benar-benar nyata dan dia benar-benar dia—

" _N—Nee-chan_ …"

 _Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata._

"Ayo Hanabi, kita pulang," ajaknya sambil mengulas segaris senyuman manis.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

.

.

.

Dunia ini dibagi menjadi dua: dunia atas dan dunia bawah.

Dunia atas dihuni oleh manusia. Makhluk dengan sejuta perasaan—sejuta tabiat. Dibekali oleh kecerdasan dan perasaan luhur, mereka mampu membangun berbagai peradaban yang jauh lebih maju dibanding dunia bawah dan didukung tubuhnya yang _kebal_ membuat mereka lebih leluasa untuk menjelajahi dunia atas. Memang fisik mereka bukan apa-apa dibanding makhluk yang mengubur diri di bawah sana, tapi, mereka mampu membuktikan merekalah raja dunia atas—raja siang di dunia atas.

Sedangkan dunia bawah dipenuhi oleh iblis dan vampir. Para makhluk pendosa, makhluk hina yang penuh kelicikan nan busuk. Mereka diciptakan superior, lebih pintar daripada manusia, lebih kuat dibanding manusia, lebih lama waktu hidupnya dibanding manusia. Sayang, diciptakan dengan nafsu berlebih, membuat peradaban mereka tak pernah maju, cenderung jalan di tempat. Perang antar bangsa—klan selalu terjadi tiap harinya, membuang satu demi satu spesies mereka. Terlebih ketidakkebalan mereka terhadap _cahaya_ membuat mereka mau tidak mau berdekam diri di dunia bawah yang gelap.

Masing-masing makhluk memiliki kelebihan dan kelemahan. Manusia dengan fisik _kebal_ sayang lemah, dan makhluk dunia bawah dengan fisik superior tapi tidak _kebal_.

Perbedaan yang kontras bukan berarti mereka cuek dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Tidak memungkiri jika masing-masing penghuni dunia merasa penasaran dengan dunia yang lain. Memungkinkan sekali masing-masing dunia saling mencari keberadaan, mencari tahu, menyusuri benang-benang kusut yang saling terhubung ini.

Namun, ketika mereka mengetahui satu sama lain, yang ada hanyalah nafsu ingin menguasailah yang berkobar.

Saling menguasai, saling mengintimidasi, saling meneror satu sama lain.

Manusia sebagai raja siang.

dan …

Vampir dan iblis sebagai raja malam.

Mereka saling membunuh, menyakiti, menipu, mengelabui satu sama lain. Demi kejayaan bangsa mereka. Demi perluasan wilayah mereka. Karena masing-masing dari mereka tahu, daerah sana, memiliki _harta_ karun yang banyak.

Dunia atas dengan kemajuan peradabannya.

Dunia bawah dengan seluruh kekuatan magisnya.

Kondisi itu terus-menerus terjadi. Berkali-kali. Terus terulang tiap tahun, tiap dekade, tiap abad. Bahkan sampai zaman kegelapan melingkupi dunia atas, kedua belah pihak masih terus berseteru bersaing siapa yang paling kuat. Mengobarkan perang untuk memperebutkan masing-masing wilayah.

Namun itu semua berhenti ketika sebuah gerbang yang menghubungkan kedua dunia dibuat untuk membatasi gerak invasi masing-masing pihak.

Sebuah gerbang yang dibangun dengan kokohnya. Menjulang tinggi ditengah-tengah hutan bambu yang lebat. Berdiri tegak didampingi oleh ketiga pilar-pilar refleksi dari kedua pihak—satu saksi yang terlibat dalam pembangunan gerbang tersebut

… dan tentunya …

tentunya …

Tentunya?

Dijaga oleh sebuah klan yang bernama Hyuuga.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Hmm … jujur saja …. Daku agak _badmood_ garap ini. Lagi UKK, kebebani banyak hal, tempramen tinggi, baperan, kangen mantan—lupakan nggak sebenernya. Maaf karena udah _ngaret_ banget. Chapter depan kemungkinan setelah puasa/akhir puasa (cari aman)

 _Actually I'm not exited today._ Ini sebenernya ada dua _part_ , tapi … sepertinya bakal panjang karena aku mau bahas Hanabi habis-habisan setelah ini (dia tokoh kunci) terlalu terburu-buru kalau cuma setengah _part_.

Jujur kedua kali … ini _action scene_ pertamaku, maaf kalo ini bener-bener nggak rapih, _wagu_ dan _opo iki ra ceta_. Tapi, aku tetep berharap ada—minimal satu orang yang nangkep maksudku apa disini TT, kalo nggak silahkan misuh-misuh di _review_ ya.

Oya, Hinata udah nongol lho, dia dateng terakhir, jadi yang gelut sama Sasuke tadi bukan Hinata tapi Hanabi. Mwah. Anw, ini konfliknya mulai kuperjelas di awal, biar nggak pada _misunderstanding_ -lah.

Okedeh, makasih yang sudah mau review di chapter satu. Udah buatku senenglah, dan makasih yang udah memilih favorite dan follow buat fanfik ini. Aku terharu lah :') maaf kalau A/N ini penuh curhatan TT

Sekian

KanaLK

 **Sabtu, 28 Mei 2016**


	3. Past

**AN/**

Rekomendasi lagu, **Etude in A minor, Op.25 No.11 (Winter Wind)** sountracknya **Shigatsu wa kimi no uso.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer. Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **[3]**

—" _Masa lalu kelam"—_

* * *

Malam itu terasa dingin dan mencekam. Sinar keperakan bulan bersinar dua kali lebih terang daripada biasanya. Terlihat sangat kontras dengan pekatnya langit malam. Angin sesekali berhembus pelan, meremangkan bulu di tengkuk. Terkadang menimbulkan sensasi merinding yang khas.

Hari telah berganti beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun, seorang gadis kecil masih duduk dengan khidmadnya di _roka_ rumah yang berbatasan dengan taman belakang. Badan kecilnya menyandar pada tiang kayu rumah, sedangkan atensinya teralihkan sempurna menatap _shoinshiki-teien._

Kimono putih polos yang ia kenakan itu kedodoran. Lumayan kedodoran sampai jatuh menyentuh rerumputan yang basah karena embun pagi. Kaki kecilnya menggantung-gantung. Telapak kaki kecil itu terasa dingin, sama dinginnya dengan sungai yang membeku di musim dingin.

Tapi, walaupun tubuhnya sudah sedingin mayat, ia tetap saja menikmati ritualnya dalam kekhidmadtan.

Angin dingin kembali berhembus. Hembusannya menerbangkan partikel-partikel putih lembut yang berserakan di tanah. Ia masih diam, tidak beranjak untuk merapatkan _kimono_ -nya ataupun mengusap tubuhnya yang mulai mendingin. Ia malah lebih senang menatap partikel yang melayang-layang itu dibanding menghantarkan kalor.

Napas hangat keluar dengan mudahnya dari rongga dadanya. Pipinya sedikit menghangat, matanya melebar sedikit ketika melihat partikel-partikel itu semakin melayang tinggi tak jatuh untuk menyentuh tanah lagi.

Kelopak-kelopak sakura berguguran satu per satu. Berguguran lalu ikut menemani partikel putih itu untuk melayang di udara. Melayang dengan bebasnya seakan tak memiliki beban.

 _Andai aku seperti salju …_

"Hanabi-chan."

Gadis itu terhenyak, lalu menoleh kebelakang. Netra kelabunya menangkap seorang wanita ber- _kimono_ gelap sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Rambut yang sama gelapnya dengan milik gadis kecil itu terangkum rapi oleh sebatang sanggul giok putih bersih. Gincu merah gelap terpoles di bibirnya yang menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Tangannya tertaut di dalam lengan panjang _kimono_ -nya.

Gadis itu—Hanabi—hanya membalas senyuman itu dengan tatapan kosongnya. Sama kosongnya dengan seorang mayat hidup.

Namun wanita itu tetap memasang senyumnya. "Ayo," ajaknya lalu mengulurkan tangan yang ia _sembunyikan_ tadi.

Hanabi beranjak dari tempatnya selama ini berdiam. Dengan langkah pelannya ia berjalan menyambangi wanita itu. Meraih uluran _hangat_ yang terasa dingin ketika Hanabi menyentuhnya.

Wanita itu masih mengulas senyum, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Hanabi yang masih kecil itu. Mengeratkan tangan itu seakan memegang _ternak._

Wanita itu pun memimpin jalan—memandu—Hanabi kecil untuk masuk ke lorong-lorong rumah dan bocah itu … hanya mengikuti dengan raut kepasrahan yang tersirat dengan sangat rapi.

 _Raut kepasrahan._

Mereka berdua berjalan sangat lambat. Telapak-telapak kaki mereka menapaki lantai kayu lorong itu dengan perlahan. Teramah perlahan-lahan sampai mereka sendiri tidak bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mereka.

Tak satupun suara yang memecah kesunyisenyapan lorong ini. Tak satu pun, barang jarum jam yang berdetak ataupun langkah kaki yang menapak. Hanya detakan lemah milik mereka sendiri lah yang menjadi musik di tubuh mereka.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan mereka masih berjalan menyusuri lorong yang minim pencahayaan itu. Tak ada cahaya petromak yang biasanya menempel di dinding kayu.

Tak ada.

Hanya sinar bulan yang menembus kertas dinding yang melapisi _fusuma_ lah yang menyinari. Menyinari dengan cahaya keremangan. Terlalu remang sampai mereka hanya bisa melihat siluet samar yang mengikuti sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

Perjalanan mereka terhenti ketika sampai di penghujung lorong. Wanita itu melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Hanabi lalu berlutut sambil meraba-raba lantai kayu yang ia tapaki. meraba-raba mencari sebuah _pengait_ kecil yang _mungkin_ ada disana.

Hanabi mundur beberapa langkah. Memberikan ruang untuk wanita itu mencari _pengait_ kecil itu. Ketika benda tersebut berhasil ditemukan, dibukalah pengait itu lalu wanita itu mengangkat gagang kecil yang ada di pinggir lantai, berhimpitan dengan dinding.

Terangkatnya gagang itu membuka sebuah pintu menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Sebuah ruangan pengap, lembab, gelap, dan menguarkan bau amis yang kental. Tetes air yang terdengar sangat jelas berbanding terbalik dengan dentingan besi yang saling beradu terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Hanabi.

Terdengar sayup namun sangat jelas di ingatan gadis kecil itu.

Detuman jantung Hanabi mendadak menggila. Terlalu gila detumannya sampai rasanya seakan organ sekepal tangan itu hendak jatuh ke abdomennya. Ia meneguk ludah kering. Tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya seakan menahan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terbesit di ingatannya.

Dentingan besi itu kembali terngiang di kedua telinga Hanabi. Terngiang jelas memaksa gadis itu untuk mengingat tiap-tiap saat benda tajam itu mengoyak tiap lapisan tubuhnya.

 _Mengoyak dan memaksa agar darahnya turun setetes demi setetes._

"Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi kembali ke dunianya, sontak ia menatap wanita yang memanggil namanya itu. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. Teramat tipis sampai membuat mata kelabunya menyipit.

Sebuah tangan kurus mendarat di bahu kecil Hanabi. Tangan yang kurus dan kering. Sampai-sampai Hanabi bisa merasakan tiap tulang belulang yang menyusun rangka itu.

Namun tangan yang kurus itu … terasa kuat dan dingin cengkamannya di bahu Hanabi.

Hanabi terkesiap, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu. Mata kelabunya balik menatap ruang bawah tanah pengap itu. Tempat yang paling ia takuti seumur hidupnya, tempat ia menghabiskan malam-malamnya dalam jeritan yang sunyi.

 _Jeritan karena sakitnya percobaan jahanam itu._

"Ayo."

 _Cepat!_

Kali keduanya Hanabi terkesiap karena suara wanita itu. Dengan terpaksanya, ia melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya menuruni anak tangga yang kecil-kecil itu.

Suara kakinya yang tidak sengaja menapaki genangan air keruh itu menggaung samar di lorong pendek ruang bawah tanah yang sekarang ia lalui ini. Suara yang terdengar samar dan perlahan seiring kakinya melangkah itu semakin membuat degup jantungnya menggila. Terlebih ketika telapak kecilnya menginjak genangan kental yang terasa meliak-liuk di celah-celah jari kakinya membuat perasaannya makin tak karuan.

Sungguh, ia sering melakukan kunjungan singkat ke tempat ini. Tapi sebanyak apapun kunjungannya, tidak pernah membuat dirinya terbiasa sedikit pun.

Setelah melewati genangan-genangan becek yang menggeliat, Hanabi sampai di penghujung lorong ini. Sebuah pintu kayu lapuk dimakan rayap menghalangi jalannya. Ia membuka kenop yang berkarat itu perlahan. Niatanya untuk mengulur waktu dimulainya percobaan jahanam yang sudah menunggunya ini. Sayang seribu sayang, niatannya tak berjalan dengan mulus.

Pintu itu, terbuka lebar dengan cepatnya.

Seorang pria sudah menunggunya di sana. Ia berdiri tegap tinggi menjulang dengan sebuah pisau kecil tersimpan di tangan kanannya. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh sebuah tudung, hanya menampilkan sepasang mata yang sama warnanya dengan milik Hanabi sendiri. Namun, lewat sorot kelabu yang pria itu layangkan padanya, Hanabi tau kalau pria itu sedang tersenyum pada dirinya.

 _Tersenyum dengan sadisnya_.

Pria itu pun bergerak menyibak selimut yang melingkupi meja panjang yang ada di sampingnya. Menyibak lapisan kain itu seakan memberi tempat Hanabi untuk berbaring di sana. Di meja yang keras namun lembab dan lengket karena cairan merah kental bekas kemarin masih tertinggal tanpa pernah dibersihkan sama sekali.

Hanabi sadar akan kode tersirat itu. Tapi ia masih tetap setia pada tempatnya sekarang, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang masih terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Mulutnya tertutup rapat menahan rentetan kata yang sangat ingin ia lontarkan pada pria yang selalu melakukan percobaan ini padanya.

 _Aku tidak mau lagi._

Pria itu berbalik, sedang mengasah pisaunya. Saling mengadu kedua bilah tajam itu pelan-pelan sakan menikmati suara yang benda keras itu timbulkan. Menikmatinya bak mendengarkan alunan melodi musik klasik yang menenangkan hati dan pikiran.

Sayangnya terdengar seperti melodi kematian bagi Hanabi.

Setelah pisau itu tajam, ia meletakkan bilah itu ke nampan besi yang ada di samping meja panjang itu. Kadang mengambil beberapa bilah runcing lalu mengelapnya dengan kain kumal. Tapi, ketika ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk menata _benda-benda-_ nya itu ia malah menangkap siluet tubug Hanabi yang masih enggan beranjak dari ambang pintu.

"Kenapa?" tanya dirinya dengan nada yang sangat datar.

Hanabi tak menjawab. Tangannya masih terkepal erat, matanya tak lagi fokus menatap pria itu, karena teralih sempurna ke batuan kasar berlumut yang ia pijak ini. Bibirnya terkunci rapat, menahan semua gejolak batinnya. Sungguh, sejatinya ia tidak pernah suka berhadapan dengan pria itu.

Wanita itu sedang berdiri di belakangnya, masih mengumbar senyum munafik seperti sebelumnya. Telunjuknya teracung di depan bibirnya, berpose seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Aa … sepertinya dia menolak untuk melakukan percobaan kali ini, Hyuuga-sama."

"Bu—bukan begitu! Aku—"

"Jika bukan, kenapa kau tidak tidur di sana seperti biasanya, Hanabi-chan?"

"A—aku …" kata-kata Hanabi tertahan di tenggorokannya. Tangannya yang terkepal terasa kebas karena keringat dingin. Perasaannya kalut antara harus melawan semua argumen wanita itu atau kah menurut tidur di meja panjang itu membiarkan tubuhnya diotak-atik seperti biasanya.

"Terserahlah, tapi nasib tetaplah nasib bukan?" ucap wanita itu sambil mengulas senyum yang masih sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kaki yang beralaskan _geta_ itu maju selangkah mendekati Hanabi. Bunyi gemeletak kayu dengan batu itu menyadarkan Hanabi untuk bergerak menjauhi wanita itu. Namun, semakin Hanabi menghindarinya, wanita itu malah semakin bernafsu untuk menyudutkannya.

Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Rasanya terlalu mudah walaupun ia memakai _kimono_ yang terlipat rapat atau pun kakinya beralaskan _geta_. Terlalu mudah sampai ia bisa mencengkam pergelangan kurus milik Hanabi.

Hanabi merintih, "le … pas …" ketika merasakan cengkraman kuat di pergelangannya. Tangannya meronta-ronta kesulitan agar dapat lepas dari cengkraman predator itu.

"Lepas? Bukannya kau hanya kelinci percobaan yang tidak boleh lepas?"

Wanita itu menancapkan kuku panjangnya di nadi menonjol Hanabi. Setelah kuku panjang itu tertancap, ia menorehkan garis yang cukup dalam di pergelangan penuh luka basah itu. Menggoreskan sebuah luka yang cukup dalam untuk mengucurkan cairan kental yang kental.

"Hentikan …" Hanabi meringis ketika kuku tumpul itu berusaha menggores pergelangannya. Menggores lalu mengoyak pembuluh nadinya sampai darah kentalnya menetes di lantai batu ini.

"Apa? Hentikan? Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa dengan sensasinya, Hanabi?"

Hanabi menggeleng cepat, matanya terpejam erat menahan perih yang mencabik pergelangan tangannya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum miring melihat sikap memelas Hanabi. Dengan cepat ia memeras pergelangan sobek itu. Memeras pergelangan itu bak memeras pakaian yang basah.

Darah mengucur lebih banyak. Mengucur dan mewarnai lantai batu itu menjadi merah.

Hanabi memekik tertahan. Seberusaha mungkin tidak mengeluarkan jeritan atau pun lengkingan berisik yang sangat ingin ia keluarkan. Karena ia tahu, semakin berisik suara yang ia keluarkan, semakin menyakitkan siksaan—percobaan—yang ia alami.

"Sudah cukup, Mio, kita tidak bisa membuang waktu hanya untuk siksaan kecil seperti ini."

Wanita itu menghentikan remasannya, mata kelabunya beralih menatap heran pria tua yang tiba-tiba memberikan titah kontradiktif itu. "Kenapa? Bukannya kau yang berkata untuk memperlakukannya sesuka hatiku?"

Pria itu menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. Dengan atensi yang seluruhnya terpusat membersihkan pisau mengkilapnya, ia terkekeh singkat. "Benar, aku yang berkata demikian …" ia menaruh pisaunya ke nampan "tapi kita tidak bisa membuang waktu sementara _fortunate Fruit_ akan lahir sebentar lagi …"

Pria itu berbalik, melangkahkan kaki berpantofelnya ke tempat dua anak hawa yang tangannya tertaut itu. Ia melepas tudung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Terbukanya tudung itu mengekspos wajah tirus nan pucat miliknya. Jas panjang putih kumalnya melambai seiring langkah pelan namun panjangnya terbuang. Terbuang sampai hanya menyisakan kurang dari satu hasta dengan Hanabi.

Netra yang yang berlawanan warnanya itu saling beradu. Hitam dan kelabu. Yang satu menyerang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan yang lain hanya mendelik ketakutan sambil menggigit bibir.

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya, melepaskan sarung tangan karet yang melungsungi telapaknya. Setelah lungsung itu terlepas telapak itu bergerak mengusap pipi tirus Hanabi. Mengusap pipi yang teramat cekung untuk anak seusianya.

Ibu jarinya bergerak pelan, bergerak menuju bibir penuh yang berwarna pucat. Bergerak pelan, memijat gumpalan itu seakan benda kenyal itu adalah mainan yang lucu. Sebuah mainan yang lucu untuk dimasuki jari.

Pria itu menggesekkan ibu jarinya di celah bibir Hanabi yang sedikit terbuka. Berdalih menggesekkan, ia malah memasukkan ibu jari itu agar dikulum di mulut kecil itu.

Ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya pelan. Bergerak keluar masuk celah itu dengan tempo progresif. Semakin cepat.

Ia mengeram tertahan, merasakan sensasi ibu jarinya yang bersenggama dengan liang kecil milik mulut Hanabi. Ia menambahkan temponya mendadak. Nafsunya mulai bergejolak haus akan kuluman amatir Hanabi.

Hanabi tersedak ketika jari itu merengsek masuk rongganya. Ia mati-matian memuntahkan tangan jahanam itu dari mulutnya. Namun, pria itu malah mencengkam erat kedua pipinya agar mulutnya tidak terbuka.

"Menyiksamu memang menyenangkan … _sangat_." Pria itu mengeluarkan ibu jarinya dari mulut Hanabi. Benang tipis khas liur menguntai dari ujung sampai pangkal ibu jarinya. Tanpa memutus benang itu, ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap kembali pipi tirus Hanabi. Tepatnya mengusap bagian bawah matanya.

Cairan bening liur Hanabi melelehi bagian wajahnya yang di usap. Pria itu mengulas senyumnya lagi, "Tapi sayang … waktu tidak mengijinkan kita untuk bermain lagi …" sontak pria itu mendekap tubuh Hanabi. Mendekap erat melingkarkan lengan kekarnya ke tubuh kecil itu, yang sejatinya tangan kekarnya itu bergerak ke bawah lalu meremas lekuk tubuh Hanabi yang belum sempurna itu.

"Kau harus cepat terlahir kembali sebagai campuran vampir dan iblis sebelum _Fortunate Fruit_ itu lahir," ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan segaris seringaian.

Seringaian yang bisa membunuhnya detik itu juga.

Hanabi tersentak. Tubuhnya tegap seketika. Napasnya terengah-engah, keringat dingin mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Peluh menetes perlahan menuruni lekukan pelipisnya. Matanya mengerjap, menyesuaikan visual yang sekarang ia tangkap.

Remang. Ia bisa melihat siluet tubuhnya yang ditimpa sinar rembulan.

 _Tadi itu … mimpi?_

Napasnya masih terengah, namun perasaannya sudah membaik. Ia menyibak rambut coklatnya ke belakang lalu mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamar tempat ia tidur tadi.

Oksigen ia hirup sebanyak-banyaknya. Perlahan, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari putaran mimpi buruk masa kecilnya.

 _Masa kecilnya._

Hanabi memejamkan matanya, ia menunduk setelah puas menghirup oksigen cuma-cuma itu. Tangannya terangkat memijat keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut. Dan ketika matanya terbuka, ia malah menangkap bekas luka gores yang cukup dalam tertoreh tepat di urat nadinya.

 _Bekas luka yang ditinggalkan Mio untuknya._

"Sial," ia mengumpat pelan lalu mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Sudah sembilan belas tahun sejak ia kembali terlahir kembali sebagai seorang mahluk campuran iblis dan vampir. Juga sudah lewat _lima ratus sembilan belas_ tahun sejak ingatan itu terjadi terakhir kali dalam hidupnya. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah mengenyahkan ingatan busuk itu dari otaknya.

 _Ingatan-ingatan dimana ia disiksa untuk dijadikan monster._

Terkutuklah Hyuuga dan para tetua klan yang mengorbankan seorang gadis kecil hanya untuk menjadi monster pendamping _Fortunate Fruit—_ pendamping seorang gadis kecil yang lugu.

Gadis kecil?

Lebih tepatnya seorang gadis yang dijaga keperawanannya.

Hanabi menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, menatap sebuah pigura ukuran sedang yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil tepat di samping kasurnya. Sebuah pigura yang memuat foto dua orang gadis yang sedang tersenyum. Dua orang gadis yang sama-sama bermata kelabu. Namun berlainan surai rambut, eboni dan indigo.

Surai eboni adalah dirinya, Hanabi. Sedangkan yang indigo adalah _dia._ Dia, penyebab penderitaan hidupnya selama ini.

Sang _Fortunate Fruit._

Mungkin jika hidupnya klise, ia pasti akan membencinya karena telah menjadi biang keladi traumanya akan pisau dan sebangsa setanahairnya. Tapi sayang, hidupnya tak seklise itu, ia tidak membencinya sama sekali dan tidak akan pernah mau membencinya seumur hidup Hanabi.

Dia dipanggil Hinata. Seorang anak hawa yang ditunggu-tunggu kelahirannya sejak seribu tahun lalu. Ditunggu-tunggu kelahirannya untuk segera dihabisi nyawanya kemudian nikmati mentah-mentah tubuhnya. Tapi, sebuah kejanggalan terjadi. _Fortunate Fruit_ lahir tujuh belas tahun lebih awal dari perkiraannya.

 _Fortunate Fruit yang ditunggu-tunggu kelahirannya oleh penghuni dunia bawah telah lahir._

Hanabi hanyalah seorang anak yang dikorbankan. Ia bukan apa-apa sebenarnya. Terlahir dari keluarga cabang apa yang bisa ia banggakan. Mungkin terlahir dengan fisik yang kuat satu-satunya lah yang bisa ia banggakan. Teramat kuat untuk ukuran manusia seperti dirinya.

Ia bisa mendaki gunung ribuan meter di atas permukaan air laut dengan waktu singkat tanpa perlu istirahat. Kecepatan lari maksimalnya bisa melampaui cheetah sekalipun. Tubuhnya lincah, staminanya tinggi, daya tahan tubuhnya kebal. Seperti monster yang bersemayam di tubuh seorang gadis kecil.

Naas, nasibnya berubah menjadi kesengsaraan yang pedih semenjak siklus kelahiran _Fortunate Fruit_ itu mulai terjadi.

Sebuah siklus yang hanya terjadi seribu tahun sekali. Sebuah siklus yang akan melahirkan seorang anak gadis yang menjadi incaran semua mahluk dunia bawah.

 _Semuanya._

Karena tubuhnya terlalu sempurna untuk dimakan lahap-lahap. Mulai dari darahnya yang manis untuk ditenggak, dagingnya yang segar memberikan awet muda, serta jiwanya yang terlalu nikmat untuk dihisap karena menyimpan misteri.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi setelah mengicipi jiwanya. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengicipi jiwanya hanya lewat persetubuhan secara langsung dan jelas, belum ada yang sekedar mencoba mengicipinya. Barang menyentuhnya sekalipun.

Barang bagus dan terawatt bukan tanpa penjaga. Jelas, untuk makhluk sekelas _Fortunate Fruit_ tidak mungkin dibiarkan tanpa perawatan begitu saja. Terlebih ia lahir dari lingkup klan yang memang bersinggungan dengan makhkuk dunia bawah yang buas itu. Maka, ketika siklus itu akan terjadi lagi, mulai dibuatlah percobaan menciptakan seorang mutan manusia yang susupi gen iblis dan vampir.

Vampir dan iblis. Dua makhluk yang melambangkan kekuatan dan kepintaran makhluk dunia bawah. Vampire dengan intelegensinya. Sedangkan iblis dengan kekuatan fisiknya.

Itulah dia. Hanabi dikenal sekarang. Seorang mutan manusia yang memiliki gen vampir dan iblis dalam tubuh kecil namun superiornya. Pion pelindung pertama dan terakhir yang khusus dimiliki _Fortunate Fruit,_ Hyuuga Hinata.

Awalnya, memang terlihat klise. Jauh sebelum tidur panjangnya dimulai, ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri sekalinya ia kembali terlahir sebagai campuran vampir dan iblis, ia tidak akan mau tunduk apalagi mengorbankan nyawa kedua kalinya untuk orang yang bahkan belum lahir itu.

Namun, saat kelopak matanya ini terbuka. Terbuka dan menatapnya untuk pertama kalinya, yang ada malah ia tidak akan pernah bisa membenci bocah itu. Alih-alih dianggap sebagai penjaga, Hanabi malah dianggap seperti adik kecil! Hanya karena tubuhnya berhenti tumbuh di ukuran sepuluh tahun.

Mungkin karena itu, Hanabi tidak bisa membencinya walaupun nyawanya harus dikorbankan lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia meraih pigura itu. Jemarinya mengusap pelan kaca yang melindungi lembar foto berwarna itu. Mengusap pelan mengenyahkan debu yang menempel di kaca bening itu. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri sejak tiga tahun lalu—sejak pertama kali ia lahir kembali ke dunia ini—kalau dia akan bertambah kuat setiap harinya. Bertambah kuat untuk mengenyahkan semua predator yang akan memangsanya, Hinata, kakaknya.

Jam weker berbunyi nyaring, mengingatkannya akan perburuan kecil yang sudah ia lakukan selama sebulanan ini. Tidak ingin membuang waktu merenungkan nasib, ia mematikan weker itu, menyibak selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya. Turun dari kasur lalu menyambar kaus hitam kerah tinggi dan celana hitam ketat untuk ia kenakan. Setelah memakai sepatu boot tinggi kulit, tak lupa ia memasang sebuah masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

ia membuka kaca jendelanya. Keluar dari kamarnya lewat celah itu lalu menutupnya rapat-rapat. Netra yang sewarna bulan itu menatap lurus menembus kota. Dari posisinya sekarang—balkon apartemennya lantai lima belas—ia bisa melihat seluruh penjuru kota. Sebuah kota tenang dengan hirup pikuk arus perpindahan yang sudah mulai surut.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan rambut eboni yang yang bebas terurai lembut. Bau basa khas embun pagi mulai semerbak memenuhi rongga pernapasannya, membuat semakin rileks tubuhnya walaupun tadi digempur oleh mimpi buruk masa lalunya. Seulas senyuman tersungging dari mulut yang tertutup oleh masker itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, _nee-_ chan."

Ia pun melesat pergi, melompat lewat balkon kamarnya. Terjun bebebas menapaki tanah. Mengambil langkah seribu untuk menyesap darah agar ia semakin kuat. Semakin kuat. Agar ia bisa bisa melindungi kakaknya tanpa cela sedikit pun.

Dengan semangat yang membara, ia pergi berburu, menandaskan darah perjaka yang rasanya sepah namun efeknya luar biasa itu. Sambil mengulas senyum tipis ia melesat melewati bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di sisi-sisi jalan. Ia pergi tanpa tahu perbuatannya hari ini akan menghubungkan benang merah tipis yang mengikat kakaknya dengan _dia_.

Benang merah yang menghubungkan kakaknya—Hyuuga Hinata—dengan _dia_ —Sasuke Uchiha—sang terdakwa pelaku pembantaian keluarga bangsawan vampir Uchiha yang ia adili sebelum tidur panjangnya dimulai.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Glosarium.

Roka. Lorong di rumah tradisional Jepang.

Shoinshiki-teien. Taman yang dibuat mengelilingi ruang tamu. Ciri khasnya batu-batu besar seperti di pegunungan.

Fusuma. Pintu geser kayu, digunakan sebagai sekat-sekat ruang.

Geta. Sandal kayu.

* * *

 **AN/**

Banyak projek di FFn nggak kekejar, alhasil cuma ninggalin utang. Entah berapa multichapter yang udah ku produksi tapi nggak tembus dua chapter. Draf numpuk, tapi mood nggak mendukung.

Then, aku ucapkan minal idzin walaupun telat banget dan juga terima kasih ninggalin fave—foll—review itu sangat berarti. Tapi kali ini ada yang dapet special thanks dari saya. Wkwk.

 **Special thanks to.**

 **Park Eun Hyun,** yang sudah mengingatkanku untuk update.  
Thanks sis, if you won't do it, niatku cuma jadi niat yang dibatin.

 **Salam.**

 **Kana Lamont Kentangky**


End file.
